Ignorance Isn't Bliss
by Resqgal
Summary: A boy's rise to power. As secrets are revealed, ignorance and innocence are shed. HPDM
1. The Great Escape

This is a story that I started writing almost three years ago under a different pen name, Scaled Phoenix. I am now revising each chapter. (My grammar was horrid back then) And now I'm reposting it here. This is definitely before HBP, and starts of after Harry's fifth year. I hope you will enjoy it. It is still a WIP, and although I haven't updated it in a couple of years, I plan to start working on it again.

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

**Chapter One - The Great Escape**

To Harry Potter, the world: Muggle, Wizard, or otherwise just wasn't fair. Here he was on another hot July day pulling weeds without magic. It was worse than detention with Snape. Harry had never known his parents, who were murdered by the most powerful Dark Wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort. Harry had somehow managed to destroy said Dark Wizard when he was just a baby, but was rewarded by being sent to be a friggin house elf for his muggle relatives. He then found out that he was considered the savior of the Wizarding World, only to be later shunned by said Wizarding World. And now he was dealing with the death of his godfather, the only decent adult he had ever known in his short life.

Yea, he had friends. But he didn't feel like he belonged with them. They were more Hufflepuff than Gryffindor sometimes. "Are you okay Harry?" "Don't you think you should tell Dumbledore, Harry?" "Can I get you anything Harry?" "Can I wipe your arse for you Harry?" And now he was pulling the stinking weeds out in the blazing mid July sun. So much for being the glorious, brave Boy-Who-Lived. He'd known all along that he was more Slytherin than Gryffindor anyway, didn't he. Even the sorting hat had told him that. Harry knew he was above such menial labor for muggles. But what now? Run away? What about the aforementioned Dark Wizard who happened to return a year ago and happened to want him dead?

"Screw this," he muttered as he threw the weeds to the ground. "I'm getting out of here."

Later that day, Harry waited until the Dursleys went out for a dinner show and gathered his belongings together. Although Harry wanted to get away from everything, he knew that he'd have to finish school, so using magic was out the window. He loaded up his trunk, let Hedwig out of her cage, and walked out to the curb. He extended his wand hand, and, in a few seconds, he was rewarded with a loud bang of the purple, offensive knight bus.

"Hey Ern! 'Arry Potter's back. Hop right on. Where will it be to 'Arry?"

Harry heaved his trunk onto the bus, "I suppose the Leaky Cauldron. And don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?" Harry tipped an extra couple of sickles into Stan's hand.

"Sure 'Arry. You ain't in trouble are ya?"

"No, I just want to be alone. Celebrity and all."

"I understand sir. Hang on."

Harry sat down by a window and tried to figure out what to do. If he didn't want to be shipped right back to the Dursley's he'd have to stay hidden in Muggle London. But, first, a trip to Gringotts. '_I'll take out plenty of money and change half of it to Muggle money.' _He smiled inwardly. '_This will be easy. And I only have a little over a month to go.'_

The bus came to a stop and Harry drug his trunk off. He first stopped to speak with Tom the bartender. He slipped him a few galleons and whispered, "I need a room for the night, and I kinda like it to be a secret."

Tom nodded and led Harry up the stairs and put him in the first room so that he wouldn't have to walk by many people to get in and out. Harry thanked him and went in the room, closing the door behind him.

What would his friends say now? Hermione would definitely scold him while Ron would want all of the juicy details. Harry left everything in the room except his wand, which he always carried, and his vault key. Harry walked back downstairs and then into the back courtyard where he tapped the appropriate brick to gain entrance to Diagon Alley and made his way directly to Gringotts.

"I need to go into my vault please. And this needs to be kept a secret," he said, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve.

"Mr. Potter you have nothing to worry about. We are just bankers. We care not about ministries or teachers."

"Thank you," Harry said, grinning, instantly relieved.

Harry removed more money than usual from his vault and exchanged about half of it for Muggle money. Eagerly, he slipped into Flourish and Blotts to pick up a few darker books that he'd always wanted to have. Nothing old Dumbledore would approve of, that's for sure.

After spending that night at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry headed out into Muggle London the next morning and rented a hotel room. The concierge was thrilled when he said he'd need the room for over a month. A boy no older then Harry himself carried his trunk up to the room.


	2. Realization

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

**Chapter 2 - Realization**

Harry set up his belongings around his hotel room and relaxed in front of the television. No thanks to his relatives, he had never really gotten to watch what he wanted. He was always forced to watch some silly game show or the news, if he was allowed in the living room at all that is. This was his big chance. Harry was watching some Muggle show about these warriors that killed each other by cutting off their heads. The motto of these warriors seamed to be "There can be only one." '_Seems rather much like my situation doesn't it?' _he mused, '_Kill or be killed.' _He wondered how many people knew about the prophecy all along. Did Remus? Did the Weasleys? Harry wouldn't have been surprised is the whole order knew and were keeping it from him. When would everyone realize that they shouldn't keep things from him?

After settling in, Harry sent Hedwig, who had caught up with him shortly after he checked in, off with a subscription to The Daily Prophet and was surprised to get it that afternoon. He wasn't surprised by the front page.

**The Boy-Who-Lived Missing!**

There was a large picture that looked like it was taken first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It showed him smiling and waving with smudges of dirt on his face and his hair more wind blown than usual. The story went on to say that his Muggle relatives reported him missing late yesterday. "We were so worried when we got home. I hope he's okay." said Petunia Dursley. Which Harry knew to be a lie. The Dursleys would never care that he was gone. They probably had a party last night when he didn't turn up. Someone from the Order must have reported it to Dumbledore. Come to think of it, where was his ever present Order guard when he had slipped away yesterday? It must have been Mundungus again. The article also pointed out how mentally unbalanced he could be and to not approach him alone. That would be the ministry talking again.

Harry let out a laugh and threw the paper to the floor. He was sure that the entire order would be out searching for him. But he wasn't going to hide himself away completely for a month, so he used his fringe to cover his scar and bought blue colored contacts, a convenience he never would have gotten from the Dursleys. Now, while not completely disguised, but enough to throw people off, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

Harry continued this new routine daily. He liked hiding in plain view wearing his new black fitted robes with silver trim. He completely changed his entire wardrobe, and enjoyed shopping in Diagon Alley or Muggle London often. Harry was especially proud of his new Muggle clothes, something that his relatives would never have spent money on for him. Most people didn't even know he was still a teenager with the way he had shot up and filled out. He enjoyed the attention he received now because he looked good, rather than because of a damn scar on his forehead.

On his birthday he received the usual owls, and the letters were what he had expected. His friends were worried. '_How bloody nice,'_ he thought. Harry expected that, but he couldn't bring himself to care about their worries, especially since they were once again not telling him anything useful. Probably Dumbledore's orders.

Harry pondered how owls could find him but their owners couldn't, and decided he should look into that. When he received his Hogwarts owl he wasn't surprised to see a personal letter from the headmaster.

'_Harry, I know you ran away. When we searched your room and found your trunk gone and no sign of dark magic used we knew you had left of your own free will. Let me know where you are. I'll make other arrangements. It's not safe for you to be by yourself._

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Harry pondered the letter. '_Yea, he'll put me with Snape next. What fun that would be. Not safe eh? I feel safer now than I have in years. Safe from you, Albus!'_

Harry thought about writing back but decided it wasn't worth the risk to contact anyone; he would save his ranting for when he got back to school. So, he put on his favorite robe and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for his birthday dinner.

He sat in his usual corner booth and tossed back a celebratory shot of firewhisky, cringing as it burned down his throat. Nobody knowing he was a student was working out well. Harry ate his dinner quietly, thrilled to be on his own, but also a little upset that he was alone on his birthday of all days. He hugged his arms around himself as the last of the firewhisky warmed him. It would be nice to have someone on his side, whatever side that was, not Dumbledore's though. '_Sirius would have been on my side.'_

"Happy birthday to me," he whispered, as he blew out imaginary candles.

Harry headed back to the hotel earlier than usual that night, feeling more alone than he had at any time since he left school last month. A steady rain had started falling as he trudged back to his hotel. About halfway to the hotel he heard an odd noise behind him, like a shoe scuffing. He stopped and looked around, not seeing anyone. Walking at a faster pace, he heard the noise again. Harry was pretty sure that he was no longer alone.


	3. Tempers Flare

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

**Chapter 3 - Tempers Flare**

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone as he walked back to his hotel. A strange chill seemed to sweep over him. He kept looking over his shoulder but never saw anyone; not that it meant anything in the Wizarding World, a world of invisibility cloaks and such. Since Harry couldn't use magic he decided to just run back to the hotel and hoped that his stalker wouldn't go into the crowded muggle hotel.

After running for several minutes, a soaked Harry finally reached the hotel. The muggles looked at him suspiciously as he fought to catch his breath. He took the elevator up to his floor, and walked to his room, relieved. As he opened the door, he was pushed inside by an invisible force, and the door was slammed shut behind him. Lying on the floor where he had landed, Harry could hear the room being warded with many spells. He just followed the sound of the voice with his eyes. Luckily or unluckily, the voice was a bit familiar so Harry figured it was someone from the Order, and not a Death Eater.

He may not want to be brought to Dumbledore, but he certainly wasn't prepared to deal with Death Eaters.

The figure removed an invisibility cloak to reveal...

"Professor Snape!" Harry had jumped quickly to his feet, furious that Snape had invaded his personal space. "What are you doing here? I'm not going with you." He started pacing around the room frantically, trying to figure out his next move. Was Snape even here for the Order? What if here was here on Voldemort's orders?

"Potter, I'm not taking you anywhere, yet, you miscreant. Why did you leave the protection of your relative's house?" Professor Snape asked, his lips thinning to almost nothing.

Harry's head shot up to glower at his professor, as he spat, "Maybe, because I choose not to be a frigging house elf for those arsehole Muggles anymore. What's it to you anyway. I'm sure you have your orders."

Snape took a step back, his expression showing the slightest hint of shock, but quickly retorted. "What do you mean a house elf? Did they not overindulge in you enough? Did they actually make you do something?"

Harry shot a look of pure loathing at his professor. "How dare you?" Snape moved to interrupt, but Harry rounded on him, wand drawn. "I'm not at school and you are not my professor right now, especially when you're in my room of all places. You want to know if they spoiled me? Pah! If I didn't scrub the fucking floor good enough I didn't get to eat for that day. If I talked back I was sent back to my old room, the cupboard under the stairs. I'm tired of you parading around like you know my life. You know nothing, _Sir_."

Snape had his wand pulled now as well, as he spat back, "Watch your tone with me, Potter. Why didn't you tell someone if it was so bad?" Snape stared into Harry's eyes, probing his mind He had seen last year during Occlumency lessons that Harry's life wasn't perfect, and sought further into Harry's memories. Seeing all he had to, he realized that Harry was not lying about this.

Harry felt invaded at the Legilimency, but knew it would have the desired result. He smirked as he saw the dawning realization on his professor's face. "The headmaster knew, you know. He had to of. He even addressed my bloody acceptance letter to the Cupboard Under the Stairs. "

Snape started taking up the pacing that Harry had stopped moments ago. He was trying to figure out where to go with this but he was also trying not to look at Harry, who had changed a lot since the beginning of summer. He was brought from his thoughts when Harry started ranting again.

"You're not taking me back there. I'm not going to listen to you or Dumbledore any longer. I'm tired of being manipulated by him and his damned Order. I have half a mind to walk up to the nearest Death Eater and ask him to take me to Voldemort so that I can join him instead. I'm not going to be a fucking puppet anymore."

The professor flinched slightly at the Death Eater reference, but his lips parted as he gasped when he worked out what Harry was saying. He closed his mouth promptly and tried to keep his mask in place. He wasn't sure how serious Harry was and how much he could tell him. "Mr. Potter, those are strong words. Do you still intend on fighting the Dark Lord, or just let him take over the world?" he said nonchalantly.

Harry glared back at Snape, "What would you prefer I do? Which Master do you serve? Frankly, I'm more than a little disillusioned right now, and after the way I've been treated, hurting Muggles doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I know three of them that I wouldn't mind hurting very badly right now."

"Potter it couldn't have been that horrible. They took you in didn't they? What's a little hard work?"

Harry stomped over to his professor and stared into his eyes, "You just saw! Do you want to know what else they did? I was locked in my room one year and they only let me out to go to the bathroom. They put bread through a slot in the door for me, and put bars on my windows." Harry said all this while gesturing wildly. "I did every bit of cooking and cleaning in that frigging house and if they didn't like it I starved. They allowed my cousin to beat me up. I was hated. Why? Because, to them, I'm a freak. We're all freaks. If you came near that house right now they'd try to kill you just because you're a wizard. And when I'm a fully trained wizard I plan on showing them just how much of a freak I am." Harry's voice had dropped to a menacing whisper by the end of his rant.

Harry backed off when he saw how pale his professor had gotten. Snape had dropped down to the sofa and covered his face with his hands. Harry could hear him trying to slow down his breathing, but he wasn't sure why the professor was so upset. 'Why should he care?'

Without warning, Snape jumped up and began ranting, the mirror on the far wall cracking. "That conniving bastard! How dare he do this to us? He said you'd be fine. He said they'd take care of you, that you'd be safest there. I will kill him with my bare hands!"

Harry was startled by the outburst. 'Who is he talking about?' Harry thought. He grew concerned and approached his professor, but was motioned to sit.

The professor took a seat opposite Harry and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Potter, you must promise me that you will not repeat what I am going to tell you to anyone. No one, do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Sir. Go ahead."

"Potter what I'm about to tell you would lead to my immediate death if certain people knew that I was telling you. Not even your closest friends can know this. And besides me, there is only one living person who knows and that is the headmaster."

Harry nodded again.

"James Potter was not your true father."

Harry's face paled, "How? Who is then?"

"I am"


	4. Explanations

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss **

Chapter 4 - Explanations

_"James Potter was not your father." _

Harry's face paled, "How? Who is?"

"I am"

Harry looked at his professor in disbelief and stomped away, trying to calm himself before he broke the underage magic laws.

"After all the other lies and half-truths I've been fed do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"No, I don't. But, this is the truth. I feel you have a right to know. You've always had the right to know, but Albus, the bastard, wouldn't let me tell you."

"What do you mean he wouldn't let you?"

Snape sighed and took a deep breath. "This is a long story. Pot... Harry, I joined the Dark Lord during my sixth year at Hogwarts. Your mother, Lily, and I married right after graduation."

"You were married to my mom?"

"Do not interrupt. Now, as I was trying to say, we both served Lord Voldemort but she wasn't marked. She was my support. Most wives aren't marked. After graduation, our Lord asked me to be a spy for him, so I went to Albus to beg for his forgiveness and said that I wanted to rejoin him and spy for him on Voldemort. Albus liked that idea so I was made part of the Order of the Phoenix and gathered information for my true Master while giving the Order a few misleading tips to keep in their good graces."

The professor rubbed his left arm unconsciously. "When your mother was pregnant with you, Albus cooked up this scheme to have Lily live with James Potter to protect you both from Voldemort. He even put charms on you after you were born to make you look like James. I explained this to Voldemort, however he still believed you to be James' son. Hence, on Halloween 1981 Voldemort went to your house to kill you and James. He wanted to spare Lily, but she wouldn't let you go. I loved your mother very much. She was my world."

Harry could see the sadness in his eyes and knew that Snape, someone who never showed emotion, must really have loved his mom. He felt a tear slide down his own cheek, and he hastily wiped it away. "I miss her too, Sir."

After conjuring a cup of tea for each of them, the professor continued, "After that night I went to pick you up so that I could raise you, but Albus stopped me. He said that he was the only person who could vouch for me being a spy for him, and that if I didn't let him place you with the Muggles that he'd turn me in to the Ministry. He said that the Dursleys would love you and raise you as their own. He also said that if I tried to interfere with the life that he'd created for you that he'd tell the Ministry that I was dangerous and to give me the Dementor's kiss straight away."

He paused to take a deep breath, "Now you see why I couldn't tell you, Harry. I figured you were better having a father you didn't know about than a dead father."

Harry nodded blankly.

Snape placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I'm sorry I was always so cruel to you. I have been bitter since the day that you and Lily were taken away from me. I'm sorry I was never there for you Harry. I wish I could have raised you as my son."

Harry growled, "I can't believe I have a father and he can't even be my father. I'm tired of playing the headmaster's games. I want my family back."

Snape looked hard at his son and shook his head. "I don't think we have a choice about that. The charms Dumbledore put on you are starting to wear off."

"They are?"

"Yes, you probably don't notice it much because you see yourself everyday, but you have changed since the end of the summer. We weren't sure how long they would last, but I guess sixteen years is the limit."

Harry jumped up and ran into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. It was then that he realized that he had been hiding his scar because his hair was tamer. After looking hard at himself he understood how he had gotten away with hiding so well. He really did look more like a Snape now. His face was more angular and he did notice he had been growing taller this summer, but he figured it was because he had been eating better since he ran away from the Dursleys.

Harry smiled when he saw his father enter the reflection and place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad I was able to finally tell you the truth, Harry."

Harry turned around and embraced his father. Wasn't it just an hour ago that he had wished to have someone, anyone. 'Happy birthday to me.' "I'm glad you told me, Professor."

"Harry, I'm going to have to tell the headmaster that the charms are wearing off. I'll see what he wants to do about it. Hopefully we can bring our relationship out in the open with his blessing rather than go against him."

Harry wasn't sure what to say next, many questions were floating through his mind, so he just blurted it out, "So you are loyal to Voldemort?"

Snape took Harry's hand, "Yes, Harry, I am. I know that Albus has tried to train you to be the perfect Gryffindor and fighter for the light, but maybe I can explain my views to you later."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, I don't want to leave you here alone because you could be in danger. Unfortunately I have no choice. Just remember that you are not to use magic unless it comes to a life or death situation. Stay inside until I come back. The Dark Lord has people looking for you as well. I'll talk to Albus tonight. I'll tell him that I saw you, but that you escaped."

"Yes sir. I'll stay inside. Please hurry back."

"I will. Good bye, Harry."

"Good bye, Professor"


	5. Conniving Headmasters

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss **

Chapter 5 - Conniving Headmasters

Severus Snape forced himself to calm down as he Apparated to Hogsmeade, walking up to Hogwarts. He strode quickly to the headmaster's office, robes billowing behind. "Fizzing Whizbies," he muttered and then rode the stairs to the office. The door opened just as he was about to knock on it.

"Lemon drop, Severus?"

Snape sneered and shook his head. "I saw your golden boy, but he got away. It was a crowded street and he ran into a group of Muggles."

Albus sighed and lowered his glasses. "We need to get him back Severus. If he falls into the wrong hands who knows what will happen. He mustn't use magic. I need him to remain in school. I need him where I can keep an eye on him Severus."

Nodding, Severus tried to bite back all of the curses he was desperate to use on the old man. "Albus, we have another problem. The charms you placed on him when he was born are wearing off. I'm sure he's noticed something by now. I would say he's a good four inches taller then when he left school. His face is narrower as well. We are going to have to do something."

Albus' face turned grim and the twinkle left his eye. "This is most disturbing news Severus. Without James alive I cannot replace the charms. I had hoped they'd last at least until Harry killed Voldemort."

Severus forced his hands to clench the rails of the chair to keep from grabbing his wand.

Albus continued, "I suppose we will have to tell him something, something that will keep him on my side. Ah! I could tell him that Voldemort forced you to rape Lily when she was married to James. It's brilliant."

Severus faked a smirk for the headmaster's sake, "I suppose Albus. That will certainly keep him from joining Voldemort and if he is convinced that I was forced by Voldemort maybe he won't hate me any more than he already does."

Albus shook his head, no twinkle in his eye, "That is not promising Severus. There is too much animosity between the two of you for Harry to overcome. That also wouldn't be good for your position as a spy. You mustn't try to befriend him. That could prove dangerous for the Order and for you, my boy."

Severus tried his hardest to keep his mask in place. "I agree Albus. But first we have to get the infuriating boy back here. I think that if we find him, he should remain in the safety of the school so he can't run away again."

"I agree Severus. Just go back to London and find him. Get him back here and we will deal with everything else later. I want to be there when you tell him our story of his parentage. Don't disobey me Severus. My previous threat is still valid. I can't afford to loose control of Harry."

Severus nodded and stormed from the oppressive room to head for his satisfyingly, calming dungeons. He soaked in the tub and tried to melt the stress from his body. He was always careful to not speak bad about the headmaster in the castle. He was very conflicted about how he felt about Harry. For sixteen years now he'd hoped for the day that he could be a father to his child, but he and Harry had built up so much animosity now. It was amazing that Harry hadn't immediately tried to throw him out. His son must really be feeling alone to have accepted this so easily. Severus counted his blessings. He didn't deserve such easy acceptance.

After he finished soaking he headed back out to find and bring back his son.

-------------

After walking around in circles for an hour, to lose any followers, Severus went to the hotel to get Harry. Severus let himself in and found Harry asleep on the sofa where he had apparently been waiting for him to come back. The book that had dropped to the floor was advanced potions. '_So he really does want to be my son.' _Severus mused. He gently shook Harry and backed away when he saw Harry begin to stir.

"Profes ... Father?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

Snape started at the title, but guessed that the boy was just tired. "Yes, Harry, I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts. The headmaster said that he wants to keep you there to keep an eye on you anyway."

He began telling Harry all about the conversation he had with the headmaster. The range of emotions evident in Harry's eyes were amazing, they really should work harder on Occlumency.

"That meddling fool! Playing with my mind like that. If anyone is pushing me away from him it's himself. He underestimates my intelligence if he thinks I would have gone for that lie. I know his game now."

Severus squeezed his shoulder, "I know Harry. But for now you will have to play along. You must not let on that you know anything. You will just have to pretend that you hate me. If it will help I'll make you scrub some cauldrons."

Harry smirked and started packing up his things. "I think I can manage. I've had five years of practice."

Severus helped his son pack up his things. "We should wait a couple more hours before we leave. I don't want him to think that I found you too quickly. I also think I should tear your robes some to make it look like we struggled. I can buy you more later."

"Sure, but let me put on one of my older robes." Harry went to the bathroom to slip off his good robes and throw on a school robe, minus the badge. Then, he made a couple of tears in his robes and even scratched the skin underneath. "I think that will do nicely. What do you think?" Harry's eyes blazed fiercely.

"Harry! You're bleeding. I didn't mean you had to go that far." Was the boy daft, or just that Slytherin?

"I know. But it's all for a good cause. We need Dumbledore to be convinced of your loyalty."

Severus now realized just how much his son was like him. Severus had created his own wounds on numerous occasions after a meeting with the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort never wanted to willing hurt him, and Severus wanted to be sure that Albus didn't question him about his meetings too much. Coming back from a meeting with new scars and barely able to stand was a sure to get him a rather brief inquisition.

"I suppose. Let's head out. It's raining pretty hard now so we should walk around in the rain for a bit before we head back. We will floo from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle from there. Are you ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready."


	6. The “truth” is told

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

Chapter 6 - The "truth" is told.  


As Harry and Professor Snape approached Hogwarts, Harry was reminded to play along and act however he deemed appropriate to whatever the headmaster said. They would work everything out later. Severus also made the point that Harry should try to clear his mind, and Harry explained that he'd been working on it for the past month.

"Would you mind if I checked that Harry?"

"No Sir, go ahead."

As they walked over to the edge of the forest, Harry followed the instructions from one of the books he had purchased last month and tried to hide his thoughts from Professor Snape, pushing thoughts of fog to the front of his mind.

"Legilimens. That will do temporarily, Harry, but we will need to work on your Occlumency a bit more in the future. While you did keep me from the memories I wanted, it was obvious what you were doing. I can teach you ways to manipulate your memories better so that Dumbledore would think that he is seeing what he wants."

"That would be great, Sir," Harry said

When they reached the entrance hall, they left Harry's belongings with a house elf and walked up to the headmaster's office. Harry tried to contain his annoyance with the whole situation.

"Ah, Harry, I'm so glad we found you. I was so worried that you might be hurt somewhere. Lemon drop?"

Harry pulled away from the grasp Professor Snape had on him and flopped down in one of the chairs. "No thank you. I don't need a lemon drop right now. What I need is a place to sleep since Professor Snape saw fit to drag me here in the middle of the night."

"Well Harry, I was worried. We needed to find you before Voldemort did."

"You found me and now I'm tired" Harry snapped.

"Very well. I want you to stay in Professor Snape's quarters since he is the only teacher here right now. I will see you in the morning. We have much to discuss."

Harry jumped up. "Why can't I stay in Gryffindor Tower? I knew you'd just stick me with someone else who hates me."

At the same time Professor Snape had jumped up, "Albus, you expect me to share my private quarters with this insufferable brat? There must be somewhere else."

Albus stood up and gave both of them a look that clearly stated that the conversation was over. "Harry, a house elf has already taken your things down there and an extra bed has been added. See you in the morning."

"Follow me Potter." Snape said, still glaring at Harry and the headmaster.

Snape walked quickly to the dungeons, robe billowing behind him. And Harry followed trying to keep up with his robes billowing almost the same way.

When they entered the professor's rooms he motioned for Harry to sit by the fire. He came over and sat beside him and brought a piece of parchment. He wrote out.

_"Don't say anything about what I told you out loud. The castle has ears. We can write it down here but we must burn the parchment afterwards."_

Okay. Am I playing along good enough for now?

"Yes, now feel free to act very upset tomorrow when we tell you the story Albus cooked up about how you are my child. We will have to act angry with each other for a while but I will be able to talk with you freely when we are outside of the castle."

I understand. I can't believe how easily he lies. I think sometime tomorrow, after our meeting, that I'm going to go flying. Can you meet me at the edge of the forest by the Quidditch pitch?

"That sounds good. Albus will understand if you need to go flying after what we tell you."

Okay

Severus tossed the parchment into the fireplace and Harry went into the bathroom, changed into his newly acquired black pajamas, and got into his bed.

------------------------------------------

The following morning, Harry woke up and ate breakfast with Professor Snape and got dressed in a set of black casual robes. He had taken to wearing them the true wizarding way with little underneath. It almost made him feel more powerful like he wasn't hiding anything about himself anymore. As if he accepted himself for whom he was. He even looked more powerful. With the straighter, black hair that now framed his face at his cheekbones and the fitting robes he resembled a young warrior.

He wasn't sure why he was so eager to impress his father; it wasn't like they had just met. But, when Harry met Professor Snape by the fireplace his father raised an eyebrow and nodded at his appearance, instantly causing Harry to grin. It felt good to be appreciated for being himself.

They stormed up to the headmaster's office, both having a scowl firmly in place. After entering the office, the headmaster motioned for them both to take a seat.

"Now Harry. You will be remaining here for the remainder of the summer. I have notified your relatives of your location and they have agreed to let you remain here. You are not to leave the school grounds for any reason. If you need anything from Hogsmeade tell one of the professors and we will get it for you. I also want you to take extra defense lessons while you are here. You know what the prophecy said and I cannot change that, so you must be prepared. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry, who had tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible, smirked before answering the headmaster's question. "I understand perfectly, Sir. You want to keep the rule-breaking Gryffindor on his leash. I suppose if I at least get free reign of the grounds that should be enough for my curiosity." He finished his statement with a traditionally Snape-like rising of the eyebrow.

The headmaster nodded, conceding the use of the grounds to the boy-who-had-gotten-too-smart. "Now that the rules have been laid, Harry, I have another matter to discuss with you. I have noticed that your appearance has begun to change so it is time that I finally told you the entire truth. This will be hard for you to hear, Harry."

Harry started running his hands about his person pretending to check whether or not he felt different. "What do you mean I'm changing? I don't feel different."

The headmaster chuckled slightly before regaining his serious stance. "Harry you are changing because there are charms on you that are wearing off. When you were a baby I placed charms on you to make you look like James Potter because he was not your biological father."

Harry's face grew red and he could feel his magic crackling around him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T MY FATHER?"

"Harry. You must calm down. We don't want you to lose control. If you calm down I will explain."

Harry was seething. He was trying to do his best at faking a shocked reaction and the fact that he was pissed off at the headmaster was helping greatly. He hadn't expected the magic to start getting out of control so he figured he must have gained some power recently, having not been this mad in a while. Sure he'd been angry this summer, that's why he ran away. But to be lied to by the headmaster, to be denied his family, was almost too much. It took him a few minutes to finally regain his composure and take his seat. "I'm sorry sir. You may continue."

"Thank you, Harry. I can feel that your magic has intensified. We will have to add controlling your magic to your lessons. Now, to continue with my story. It is probably best if Professor Snape finishes the story."

Harry could see his father glare at the headmaster before turning towards himself. "Mr. Potter. I know that in your Gryffindor mind you will try to interrupt me, but I would appreciate being able to finish before you go on a tirade."

Harry nodded blankly for him to continue.

"As you know I am a Death Eater but I spy for the light. It wasn't always so. When I was in my late teens and early twenties I was a very loyal Death Eater, and I did many horrible things. One night while I was out with Voldemort we came upon your mother, Lily Potter. Knowing she was a Muggle born witch we attacked her. Harry, I raped your mother. I was very distraught afterward because I had actually cared for her when I was still in school. It was after that night that I decided to turn to Albus and become a spy. I told him about the attack on your mother so he monitored her pregnancy. When you were born he could tell you were mine so he put the charms on you."

Harry never looked at either man in the room the entire time; he didn't want to see the anguish he new would be on his father's face. He was afraid that if he did, he would lose control of his magic and kill the headmaster. When his father had finished telling the lie, Harry stood up and walked to the window. He gazed out over the lake and tried to come up with the perfect reaction.

The headmaster became concerned at Harry's silence. "Harry. Harry, are you okay?"

That statement broke the dam. "NO I'M NOT OKAY! HOW COULD I BLOODY BE OKAY? I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY MUM WAS RAPED BY SOME FUCKING DEATH EATER SCUM. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE ME ROOMING WITH THAT MAN."

He stormed out of the office and stalked out towards the lake.


	7. Answers

**Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

Chapter 7 - Answers  


When he was half way to the lake he summoned his broom and it reached him as he neared the Quidditch pitch. He hopped on and started flying as fast as possible, darting back and forth across the field. He continued performing various stunts for about half an hour before he saw a tall, dark figure approach on a broomstick of it's own.

"Harry! Harry, I'm sorry!" Severus yelled. He wanted it to appear to Dumbledore as though he was trying to smooth things over with Harry. But Harry, playing along, only flew faster in the other direction. Severus flew even faster, and easily caught up with him on the far side of the pitch. When he got closer he lowered his voice and they discussed what had been said up in the headmaster's office.

Harry motioned over to the edge of the lake, and Severus followed him over to the edge nearest the gates. After setting down his broom, he wrung his hands in a nervous manner. "What do we do now, father?"

Severus smiled at the title. Although Harry had said it a few times already he still wasn't used to it. "I'm not sure Harry," he sighed.

"I discussed it with the headmaster and he is at a loss. His best suggestion is to leave things as they are and tell people that your appearance was changed so that you could hide easier. He maintains that you will never forgive me for what I did and that you won't accept me as your father. I think it should be your decision Harry." He looked to Harry with no small amount of hope.

Harry looked into his father's eyes, appraising him, judging whether or not he should trust him. "Sir, before I decide anything, I need to know why. Why do you side with Voldemort? I understand why we can't trust Dumbledore, but can you tell me why I should trust Voldemort?"

Severus motioned for Harry to sit next to him by the lake. Harry sat down beside his father and gave him his full attention.

The potions master cleared his throat and began. "Harry, there are three main components to this war. First you have the Ministry of Magic. They are corrupt, as you probably know already."

Harry chuckled, "Yea, I know."

Severus continued. "It is all about power and money for those who rise to the top. Whoever is Minister gets an incredible amount of power and they often do what they will with it. Influential Purebloods, whether they are light or dark, decide the fate of laws based on moneys exchanged. "

He picked up a leaf from the ground and twiddled it between his fingers. "Then you have the Order of the Phoenix. While they are light wizards and use only light magic, they are just as power seeking as the Ministry. They want all dark magic stopped. Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard until he defeated Grindelwald. Ever since then, he has become very manipulative. He has a certain view of the world, and he wants everyone to follow in his vision. If you aren't with him, you are against him, and the other members mostly follow him like sheep. If you're not completely light you are considered evil and persecuted. Dumbledore follows no laws but his own and is not afraid to blackmail. In some ways he is worse than the ministry. They at least have to show some level of accountability."

He dropped the now destroyed leaf on the ground and turned to face Harry completely. "Finally you have Lord Voldemort. While he is by all means a dark wizard, he was created out of Dumbledore's desire for the perfect world, Dumbledore's manipulations. Voldemort believes in the right for wizards to be able to practice whatever form of magic they wish. This is why the dark creatures are usually on his side. He lets them be what they are. You can't fault a thing for being what it is. Voldemort understands this. I also agree with his views on Muggles. Albus and the Ministry both think that we should stay hidden from Muggles. They are very derogatory towards muggles. They think them weak and cute, like a little plaything. Lord Voldemort knows all too well that muggles aren't weak, and the more we try to stay hidden, the worse it will be for us when they do discover us. Voldemort believes that we should be open to them. They only fear us because they don't understand. He was abandoned by his father because of that fear and you were mistreated because of it. Does that help explain things?"

Harry picked up a stone and skipped it across the water. "Yea, it does. I agree with you, father. I don't know if I agree with Voldemort's means, but I agree with his ideas. I think the headmaster has committed far greater evils. It hurts for a few minutes to be put under the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort, but it hurts forever to have your family taken away by Dumbledore. I don't ever want to be taken away from you again. I want to be your son. I think I'm ready to talk to the headmaster again." Harry was more than excited. He had plans to make, research to do.

"I would love for you to be my son Harry. I want to be able to take care of you." Severus ran his hand up Harry's back to his shoulder. His eye's glazed over a bit. "Let's head back."

The pair stood up and returned to the castle, with the sun setting over the trees.


End file.
